Corrupted minds
by Proudhollow
Summary: When maddness starts to spread and the wizard saints start to loss there minds and attack who will be there to stop them and who is responsable for their maddness.
1. chap 1, Third strongist guild

The guild hall, once standing tall and proud is now standing wrecked, the timbers cracked and broken. It now slowly falling down around the lone person standing inside moving the last boxes into the carts, her white hair coming down past her shoulders. Her gray eye slowly focusing on the task ahead. An eye patch covering her other eye, her white suit in tatters hanging off in threads. Her black gloves covering her hands.

'Reaper, are you actually going to get off your ass and help? And no making Kit help does not count as helping' the woman stated indicating towards the 8 foot zombie ogre who was slowly grumbling while moving boxes.

'No I'm not gunna help you bone boy, I'm enjoying the view' replied the 5'10 boy with dark gray hair.

'I'm enjoying this beautiful sight' his misty red eyes looking out across the city.

'Beautiful sites? What are you talking about reaper? The cites burning, all we can hear is screaming inhabitants and death. Even this guilds halls timbers are breaking, the buildings bones creaking and breaking. This city is dying' replied the white haired girl simply. Looking up at the boy in the black cape and vest. His dark jeans creasing at the seams as his right arm covered in tattoos rests on it.

'Exactly' he mummers 'a whole city dying, coming to my whim... beautiful.' The boy suddenly frowned 'and stop calling me Reaper you're the only one who does. Its Diagoni okay... Di-ag-oni' the boy insisted.

'Yeah no way am I going to stop calling you that unless you stop calling me bone boy Re-ap-er' was the girl's smug supply.

'Whatever hadao' he replied 'any way you're always up to date. What's going on with siren? I heard she tried breaking the ex-wizard saint.'

Hadao paused and sighed softly, she looked up though her hair.

'She failed' was all she said

'What?' Diagoni questioned 'she failed? Now you must of heard wrong bone boy. She's never failed before. Not once. How'd this ex-saint beat her. He must have been a master at mind magic, and be of the purist heart and be almost like a monk in their mind set. To beat siren... he would have to be the most sensible person on this planet, you know she can exploit even the slightest hint of corruption and they must be in complete control of everything about themselves.'

Hadao paused again 'have, have you ever met the ex-saint?... I have and you see his very...well... very interesting. He spent the whole time talking to his teddies and trying to get me to tell him if I was wearing a thong.' She shuddered at the memory.

'what?.. really that doesn't ma-' Diagoni's response was cut short by someone blasting in part of the wall flying inwards.

'Two targets acquired a thin female and some kind of zombie ogre. How do we continue sir' Diagoni kept himself pressed down so they wouldn't see him on the roof.

'They must be using the ogre to keep this thin girl captive' Hadao raised an eye brow. A heavily armored soldier walked through the ranks of mages.

'Don't worry I'm the Guild master of caesars legion. We're here to save you from this foul beast.'

Kit the zombie ogre paused.. 'foul beast, that's just rude'

'IT TALKS, KILL IT'... The ogre growled in annoyance and punched away the attacking guild member. The whole guild suddenly sprung to action attacking Kit. 'every single time' he started muttering while bashing away attackers. 'Don't even want to be here. Trapped in this stupid form'

Hadao held back a snigger and turned back to the guild master.

'I'm sorry I didn't catch your name.' A dead guild member was flung past the pair

'I didn't say it' the guild master replied 'my name is Yowai Orihari, guild master of caesars legion, completer of 53 S class missions and 1 Century mission.'

'Oh' Hadao replied. 'so basically a weakling then'

'what?' was Yowai's stunned reply before Hadao slammed him into a wall.

'REAPER' Hadao shouted 'GET THE SUPPLY'S OUTTA HERE, IMMA HAVE SOME FUN'

Yowai preyed himself out of the wall

'did you really think that was enough to defeat the great Yowai'

He charged at Hadao, a sword re-equipping into his hand and swung aiming for Hade's neck, Hadao just raised her left hand, catching the blade in her hand, twisted the blade out of Yowai's hand and kicked him back into the exact same part of the wall a before. Most of the guilds attention was on her now.

'And take the damn ogre with you'

She caught another attack and flipped the mage other her head slamming him into the ground she toke off her gloves, reviling one hand made of bone. He placed a finger made of mode on the man's forehead and whispered 'Koppun' The man's head seemed to dissolve into its self.

'Now then, who thinks they can provide me with a challenge'

**-just a line minding my own business-**

The 10 wizard saints hated meetings. On principle. They had to be brought into a dark room, with people watching everywhere. Traveling miles to talk with people that some of them couldn't stand. But if they were brought into a meeting they knew at least that it was serious. The council member walked in.

'How many of you here remember a Mr Zuki Orihari?' he stated clearly

Mutters went up around room, until one saint slammed his fist down

'How could we forget him, he ripped my arm off for saying her couldn't fight 2 of us at once and win'

A laugh came across from the other side of the room.

'He was right though wasn't he, he could and did'

The one armed saint was suddenly in the face of the saint who spoke

'Careful what you say Rirakkusu' the one armed saint grumbled 'or you may be losing an arm of your own'

'SILANCE' the council member screeched. 'We have more pressing matters then idle grudges. Yesterday Mr Orihari's brother a Mr Yowai was found dead along with the rest of his guild that disappeared a little short of a week ago.'

There was complete silence until the council member continued

'As you may not know Zuki's brother Yowai had a sparring match with his brother 3 years ago. They matched in strength and more than 3 miles have been left uninhabitable by the fight' He let that fact sink in 'However, despite his obvious strength him and his entire guild was destroyed. The body's where, well…' He paused before finery saying 'the bodies although badly torn apart, where missing all there bones'

Once again all that met his words was silence.

'We suspect that they were attacked by a large group of S class mages wh-'

'You're wrong' the member was interrupted. A middle aged man with gray hair and a scar running down his check lent forward, His sword on his lap, his green eyes boring into the council member.

The council member frowned 'If you would let me continue Mr Kenshi I was abo-'

'I will not let you continue as you have no idea what you're talking about' Kenshi interrupted again

The council member glared at him again but instead of acknowledging him Kenshi addressed the other wizard saints

'I knew Zuki's brother Yowai personally as well as his guild; they focused in army tactics, making a wall of defense so powerful that it's almost impossible to break. I've watched them take out Dark guilds with 5 times the number of mages they had and a lot of those mages where more powerful then Yowai's entire guild except Yowai himself' they would not have lost against a large amount of tropes under any conditions. They must have been wiped out by a group of no more than 10 men. Small enough to split up and destroy their army tactics. After all there used to fighting bulks of men, not 10 single ones that can slip into their ranks.'

A couple of the others nodded in agreement.

'This means that we have a group of 10 dark mages powerful enough to wipe out the third strongest guild this world has without taking any casualty's. It means that mutable guilds are in danger and we could soon be seeing guilds disappearing, blinking out like lights. But first we have a much more pressing matter one that could leave 5 miles of land uninhabitable and mass destruction if handled wrong.'

The guild masters listened all eyes on Kenshi.

'Who's gunna tell Zuki that his brothers dead'

He let out a booming laugh at the other guild saints shudders and looks of fear.


	2. Chap 2, Zuki Orihari

**-Unknowns POV-**

Someone was knocking on the door. The guild master looked at his members. The last four people who had knocked on the door had been minor guilds trying to shut down his little operation. But the town was his and only his to do with as he pleased. They were pathetic to think they could even lay a hand on him and his growing bounty proved that. He chuckled to himself. I'm unstoppable now. I looked around my dark guild hall again. Ahh Baiorin's not here. He probably forgot the reverse spell for the magic lock we put on the door again.

"Hey one of you whelps, let him in"

The door opened to reviled a 45 year old man standing at his full height of 6'3. A mask covering all but his eyes, his black hair poking out the top. The mask half completely black but on the right hand side dark red starting as a souled colour and then falling into stripes with black under. His black cloak traveling down to his knees. His Black vest blending in with the Black jeans will you can see the veins on his arms pulsing. The two hilts of his swords on his back visible for all to see. But my eyes were drawn to the man who he was holding by the back of his head. Halfway through using the poor man's face pulverised face to knock with. The poor man was Baiorin. I looked back up to the man's face just to see that mask. A mask that many a dark guild feared.

"Shit" I muttered to myself before screaming to the rest of the guild "DON'T JUST STAND THERE, KILL HIM, KILL ZUKI ORIHARI"

**-General POV-**

The whole of the dark guild jumped into action charging at Zuki. Zuki paused in smashing the man's head into the now open door, only just realising that the door was open. He looked up at the guild master and you could hear the joy in his voice as he shouted

"HUUNNNYYY IM HOOOMMMEEE"

Before launching the pulverised man at the guild master who just kicked the poor man aside. Zuki watched the dark mages getting ready to fight. Stood straight and simply stated.

"Strongest member in here. I want you to attack me"

A 6'9 man stepped forward grinning. Before screaming

"Fist of the diamond dragon"

His who arm coved in diamonds aiming straight at Zuki. Zuki caught the punch with one hand, the other hand in his pockets. His shoulders visibly slackened in disappointment.

"This? This is the strongest. I was hoping to at least have some fun today but this is just weak"

He crushed the man's diamond fist just by clenching his hand. And started screaming

"Weak, all you people are is weak. It pathetic. PATHETTIC, PATHETIC, PATHETIC"

Using the one arm he was already holding the man by he swung him into more of the guild members while continuing to scream. All the guild members started attacking. The first flame spell to reach Zuki was stopped by nothing more than his fist punching the spell, then punching the caster. The first re-equip mage to reach him had his sword shattered by Zuki slapping it, then kicking him into the wall. The next attacker being defeated simply by Zuki kicking him across the room. Hundreds of spells where realised not a single one reaching Zuki. Until Zuki paused for a second looking behind him to where the end of his coat was landing, already most of the guild laying pulverised around him.

"Who?" His voice quiet, dark, filled with menace and anger "who got there blood on my cloak?"

"What?...What are you on about?" one of the slightly more well of guild members managed to crock out

"I said. Who…got blood, on, MY CLOAK?!"

He launched himself at the guild member who spoke, grabbed the front of his face and slammed him into the wall faster than the eye could track. Everyone could hear him breathing heavily.

"Yes!" one of the still standing members exclaimed "His finely getting worn out

Zuki's eyes snapped over to the member

"No" whimpered the guild master. "His not tired, his just very, very pissed"

Zuki screamed, slamming his fist into the member's stomach, the force of the blow sending the member several feat into the air, before Zuki spun and kicked, his foot slamming into the now falling members head. Sending him into the wall. Zuki began walking away. Looking down at the raw chicken still waiting to be cooked in the supply box.

"Hey" He called over to the cowering guild master "thanks for the diner"

Zuki started to leave but before he could the guild master stood up.

"Moyasu" The guild master screamed, fire erupting from his hand and surrounding zuki's. The guild master burst out laughing

"Think of it, the great Zuki's hand burnt to nothing by lil oh me. Oh now I'll be truly feared, now people will tremble in fear as….as" The guild masters gloating trailed off as Zuki lifted his burning hand. A dark aura surrounding it. Putting the flame out and reviling his hand undamaged and holding the now cooked chicken. Zuki's head snapped towards the guild master. Rage filling his voice.

"I wanted my chicken EXTRA CRISPY" He flung the chicken at the guild master, it smashed into his ribs. You could hear the master's ribs break as he was forced backwards by the hit. Before he could recover Zuki had caught the chicken and bright it up into the guild masters face.

Zuki stood over the bleeding but laughing guild master

"I won Zuki, you may not know it but I won. I was supposed to distract dynamo fortress. Keep your eyes on me while your brothers guild. His town was destroyed." He let out a chocked laugh. "I won, and soon my employers will reward me. Oh how they will. And what's more. I forced the great Zuki to use his magic to fight me." He laughed again.

This time Zuki laughed too

"You thought you distracted my guild. Haha now ya see I find that. Insulting. I personally took this job because everyone in my guild thought it was belief them and I didn't want your tiny bounty cluttering my bounty board. And you thought I used my magic. That's laughable. I didn't use my magic, I just stopped holding back its shear energy. So that its power, didn't crush puny people like you."

A black aura surrounded Zuki, and with it came sure power. The guild halls timbers groaned in protest of being near it. And the guild master felt its power crushing him into the ground.

"That is what happens when I let 1 twentieth of my power be unshackled. You have no more power to beat me then the earth under my feat. This is what happens when I let 3 twentieths out."

He stepped away from the guild master and unshackled some of his internal power limiters. The black aura surrounded him instantly and started expanding outwards. Once it reached the timbers of the guild hall they creaked and shattered. Once they reached the guild masters legs the master's bones in his legs let out a load screech and the bones fragmented and shattered while he screamed in agony. Zuki re-sealed his power and walked towards the screaming and crying man.

"You're not even worth killing. So I'm going to give you some luck. And a test. You say your employers are going to reward you right?" Zuki knelt down by the man "If that's the case then, your mission being over and all, your employers will be here soon to check on you. So if you can survive till then, without going mad, then I'll let you fight my weakest whelp. If you kill her then I won't try say anything, and I'll stop my guild from going after you too. But I doubt I'll be seeing you again"

The guild master frowned at Zuki "and why do you doubt that?"

Zuki let out a small laugh "isn't it obvious?"

The guild member steered at him blankly

"Fucking weak idiot" Zuki muttered "Listen. They hired you to distract me. If there going after my brother it means that these guys, there strong and to face Yowai there damn smart too. The fact they tried to distract me means they don't want anyone to know about this till it's too late. It means they don't want to be seen either. So you're the only one who knows it was them and no one has ever seen them. Except you. They probably thought you'd be dead before we could have this conversation. But there damn sure gunna make sure they tie up there last loss end in this op. You."

The guild master sneered at Zuki. "You're wrong, just trying to scare me. And besides you said if I don't go mad too. Why would I go mad?"

"Oh" Zuki stated suddenly remembering

He walked to one corner of the room and placed a finger to the ground, when he lifted it again there was a small wisp of dark energy there

"Ya see, I thought you were gunna be more of a challenge and was annoyed that you weren't. So what I'm going to do is seal you in a spell"

He walked to the next corner and repeated his previous action

"I'm gunna leave the spell weak so it's easily broken from the outside"

Zuki went to the last two corners of the room and placed a wisp in each corner, before going to the guild master and placing the cooked chicken in one of his hands, and an open bottle of water in the other.

"In this spell you won't be able to see, hear, smell, taste or feel. See that water you're holding? Yeah ya won't be able to see that or feel it in your hand. You won't be able to feel the water when you try to drink it, or feel pain if you hurt yourself. You won't be able to feel or taste that chicken either. Only find it harder to close your mouth then usual. Last person I trapped in this went mad in a day. So ya better hope that your employers are checking on ya soon."

The guild master shouted out as Zuki started standing up to leave.

"Wait, Zuki. I promise you one day I'm gunna kill one of your guild okay. That's a promise. I'm strong enough right. You think I'll survive this right?"

Zuki looked down at him. "Ya know what, you actually might"

"You're lying aren't you? You can't make me loss my senses like that can you?"

Zuki looked at the man

"Yeah I was lying"

He put his hand up and simply said

"Enma Korogi"

The wisps of darkness extend upwards, Walls of darkness connecting the wisps together completely encompassing the guild master who's senses where now completely cut off. Just like Zuki said they would be.

"Yeah I did lie" Zuki muttered. "But only when I told you I thought you'd survive."

The guild master started screaming in fear. Now unable to feel, see, smell, hear or taste. Trapped in zuki's magic. Unable to even hear his own screams.

Zuki left him there trapped in the one spell he'd used during his time there. During his time there in which he destroyed a dark guild of over 300 members using none of his magic. Just his physical strength and 1 single spell to torcher 1 poor dark guild master.


	3. Chap 3, Madqness Amadeus Dhoomsday

**A/N: Hey guy's id quickly like to say thanks to everyone who reviewed/ fallowed/ favourited this it really is an inspiration to write more. I'd also like to apologises for my spelling and grammar. I'm doing the best I can with spell check but as of yet I don't have a beta and my spelling/ grammar is normal awe full any way**

**Another thanks to madness is hollow. His a good friend of mine go add him on twitter he has let me steal 6 of his characters including himself for this fanfic (although I made him slightly more evil in this) Thanks for that and yes all the added letters in his name latter on are really there.**

**Also sorry if iv portraed your charicters wrong (i know i havnt intraduced many yet but im gunna try to get them all in within the next 4 chapters) If i do get them wrong im sorry just pm about it and i'll try to correct that.**

**I may not be uploading for a couple of weeks as college is just finishing and iv got a lot to finish up. Thank you all**

**-IM A LINE GOD DAMN IT-**

No one could miss her sitting there at the cafe. Gently nodding her head to the music coming out of the black headphones she was wearing. Her long dirty blond hair reaching the floor while her bangs covered the left side of her face. Moving over her small lips and nose as she bobs her head in time to the music. Her ripped jeans and red rain boots only bringing more attention to herself. She sat there playing with the hem of her black and white shirt while bobbing her head. The music so loud everyone around her could hear it. Eventually the cafes waiter had enough of her music driving away his customers.

"Hello miss" He started coming up and trying to get attention. She didn't hear him but he could hear could hear her music clearly already

**I miss the bad things**

**The way you hate me**

"Miss please turn your music down" He tried again almost shouting now but once again she didn't hear a word he said.

**I miss the screaming**

**The way that you blame me!**

"MISS!" he finally shouted grabbing her shoulder. Her eyes shot open. She spun slightly and grabbed his arm, flipped him over her shoulder and slammed her knee into him, the ground creaking and shacking all around where the man slammed into the ground. Her normally piercing purple now completely white. A black sword quickly appearing in her hand and swinging downwards at the waiter. Only to be stopped by another thick curved blade. She fallowed the blade up to find it was Zuki who had stopped her.

"Wisteria his not your enemy, just a damn week fool. Let him go" He stated calmly

She frowned at him but slowly stood up while keeping her eyes on Zuki Before looking behind him to see the Black walls of zuki's last spell. The waiter grasped at Zuki's cloak.

"Thank you sir, thank you." The Waiter cried at his feet.

"AHHHH" Zuki screamed before kicking the man into the wall on the other side of the street.

"Oh god, it touched me. Disgusting. I hope I didn't catch its weak." Zuki exclaimed while pouring a jug of water over his cloak trying to clean the 'weak' off of it.

Wisteria Stopped looking at the black box and instead spun before Kicking Zuki in the ribs while he was distracted. Zuki flew back a few feet before flipping in air and landing on his feet. Sword held lazily over his shoulders. One hand in his pocket grinning.

"Well Wisteria I do believe that's the first time you've ever landed a hit on me" Zuki said through a grin before blocking Wisteria sword attacks. She spun while he wasn't expecting it a kick aiming for his neck. The move forcing him to take his other hand out of his pocket and blocking the kick with his arm. He smiled at her, his mask not letting her see the smile, before twisting his arm and grabbing her leg, swinging round and launching her into the wall. Wisteria went smashing into and through the wall. Her voice could be heard though the wall

"_Q_u_a_k_e_"

The entire wall smashed out wades and fell into the now forming pit that was swallowing half of the café. The dust cleared, half the building had crumbled into the pit to which no one could see the bottom. Wisteria just stood there, Eyes pure black. On a tiny pillar that was standing inside the pit that had formed.

Her whole body let out a shudder and her eyes faded back into her normal purple and her balance went unstable. She jumped over back on to solid land landing badly and falling on one leg and silently cursed herself.

Zuki looked at the now dust covered girl. And offered his hand to her.

"I've told you so many times to not try and look that magic away, your just gunna have more outbursts otherwise" She glared up at him before reluctantly taking his hand as he helped her stand up and steady herself.

"You're strong Wisteria, let yourself be. This isn't healthy for you" She glared at him before finely sighing and saying

"You know it's too risky if I try to train in it, what happens if I loss control." She sighed again "for now I'll stick to my other magic." Zuki just shook his head and turned away

"Anyway would you like to explain to me just why you attacked me in the first place?"

"You told me you were only scouting the place. What the hell is that?" She replied pointing at the Black walls of Zuki's spell. Zuki chuckled.

"Okay maybe I got a little carried away" Zuki sighed calmly. She glared at him.

"I still want my half of the pay." She stated

"Deal, now we've got somewhere we need to go before we return to the guild hall" Was his simple reply

"But I thought that was all the mission asked, wipe out the dark guild here"

"It was" Zuki grunted in answer "But now we gotta go check my idiot of a brother. Come on, let's get going Miss dooms day"

Zuki started walking away knowing that she'd fallow. Even if she was glaring into the back of his head, hating the nickname he always gave her.

**-Hello I be a line-**

Katahō noude the wizard saint walked back into his guild fall and looked down at the stump where his arm used to be.

"Damn that Zuki" he muttered to himself. He looked up at his sword and shield longingly

"Can't even fight any more now just defend" He sighed. He walked to the bar of guardian fury, his guild, poured himself a glass of whisky… then through it at the wall. Everyone paused what they were doing.

A small 12 year old girl seemingly blinked into existence next to him and looked up at him with her bright amber eyes framed by thick eye lashes. An orange head band around the top of her head holding down some of her thick shiny black hair which travelled down to her ankles and curled at the ends. Katahō looked down at the girl.

"Emi would you please stop teleporting everywhere you're going to end up teleporting into someone." He frowned at her "and you know that dress would be useless in a fight"

She frowned back at him playing with her black dress that had white frills at the end. Her feet without socks or shoes poking out at the bottom. Her white fingerless gloves creasing as her fingers moved.

Katahō stood up to find the floor gone and fell forward landing roughly. He turned to see Emi standing there hand out dagger in the other hand. She quickly jumped onto his chest the knife against his throat.

"I can fight just fine"

Katahō turned and flipped her round trapping her with his knee and holding her throat after throwing her knife away.

"And your still miles below me, teleporting me into the air isn't going change that"

He felt a hand on his shoulder. And a female voice say.

"That's enough Katahō. She's 12 for god's sake" Katahō grinned and said with a voice full of malice.

"Oh if it isn't the queen of the beasties" He swung around his arm smashing her backwards before he attacked again.

A 19 year old 5"8 man caught his fist. His long shaggy silver hair with one bang covering one of his silver eyes. The hood of his black jacket up and the black bandana over his mouth and nose. His red jewelled amulet around his neck. Siting in-between his wireless black headphones that sat around his neck, both resting on his black t-shirt. His eyes narrowed. The scar on his right cheek twitched as he did.

He grunted at the guild master before slamming his foot into the guild masters stomach.

"You were allowed to stay on as a wizard saint as an honorary member after your incident. You don't even hold the strength of an s-class without your second arm. And now when some cocky 12 year old taunts you, you attack her… a 12 year old. What's wrong with humans?"

The girl glanced at the male. A small smile dancing on her lips. The slim 5"7 19 year old women stood up. Her short raven hair falling into place, one purple bang falling over her eye. **(A/N note: Think Lisanna's hair style.)** Her Violet eyes glanced to Emi who was still lying on the floor in pain. She carefully straightened her short knee length black dress and the purple chocker around her neck. Before walking over to Emi and helping the 12 year old up.

She turned back round in time to get kicked by the guild master.

"Leave her Kimi. She deserves the lesson I gave her"

The male swung at Katahō's back with a long bone Scythe that had been dipped in tar only to be blocked by a troll who was wilding a giant club. He glanced over at Kimi who still had her hands trust forward after summoning the troll.

"Styles, you know we can't kill him" Styles frowned at Kimi then grunted and walked away. Kimi carefully de-summoned the troll.

"Hey, Kimi." Called out Katahō to the girl just as she was picking her small purple jacket up off the chair.

"Fetch that Hikasi pair and that Andromeda for me. I have a mission for them. I need someone to investigate that brother of Zuki's town for me"

Kimi frowned but went to fetch the three people as requested.

**-Two weeks later-**

The man grinned under his green mask, His sleeveless red and black checked jacket hanging open, His light red v neck vest sat underneath. He stood up his jeans loss and his brown ponytail swaying a little and walked past the buildings of the town.

He heard the giggling before he sore it. He turned and watched the 6"2 man sprinting down the road his lab coat fluttering behind him and his long white hair going everywhere as he grinned and throw items around the place. The man caught one before he sore the army tackle the poor man and struggling to put him into the straight jacket.

"Hmmmmm" he thought to himself "My brother might be near"

He looked at the item he caught. A teddy bear in thong with a note attached simply stating "do you have a pair like mine"

He looked back up at the man who was now being dragged off down the street by the army. Securely in the straight jacket before discarding the teddy and walking down the street. He stopped suddenly. He'd been here before and where there used to be a café was just a bottomless pit. The owner crying at the edge of the pit his livlyhood gone. Telling anougher part of the army how a man named Zuki and this girl had destroyed the café. The army men shuddered and left. Saying the weren't willing to risk going up against that daemon of a man. He walked over to the store owner and looked up at the moon. He grunted and twisted his hands.

"Reverse" Was all he stated. The ground started to rise from the pit, refilling and fixing itself as the destruction caused by the spell quake reversed its self. The building repaired its self too. He grunted and turned back to the owner. The land and building behind him now completely repaired.

"Make the most of it. Soon everything will be dust anyway"

The owner grasped the man's hand.

"Thank you, thank you so much" The man shock of the man's grip.

"Don't touch me" The man grasped his hand again.

"You have no idea wh-" He was interrupted by the masked man Bellowing

"I SAID DON'T TOUCH ME!" He kicked the owner in the gut before picking him up and Last ride power bombing the owner through his own door.

"Shouldn't have bothered helping him" was all he muttered before walking to the black magic box that surrounded the remains of the dark guilds guild hall. He stabbed his hand into it and simply pulled to the side. The whole spell crumbled.

In the middle of the guild hall lay the poor guild master. Still clutching the chicken Zuki had given him, although it was now decaying at an alarming rate. And coved in water where he'd failed to judge where his mouth was in the spell and poured it all over himself. He was very sickly and giggling. He paused and then let out a massive screech of pain and clutched his arm.

"IT HURTS IT HURTS IT HURTS…WAIT" He spoke again "It hurts. And I can hear, his spell must be starting to break. Why can't I see yet?"

The man who spoke the spell stepped forward.

"His spell was powerful yet week in structure, touch comes back first. And hearing too. The taste, Then spell. It will be a week before you can see again."

"But" The man whimpered "why does my arm hurt?"

The masked man grabbed his arm and examined it

"Easy, you bit into it and tore chunks off it thinking it was the chicken you were holding"

The guild master whimpered

"But it was worth it right? I completed my task"

"Yes" The man stated "You where an adequate distraction for Zuki while my associates whipped out his troublesome brother" He knelled down by the guild master.

"You deserve to know my name I think. You have at least earned that. To know who you served. My name is Madqness Amadeus Dhoomsday"

The guild master paused

"Madqness is your name. Really?"

"Yes the man replied" He paused before stating "the q is silent"

"It, It doesn't matter I did my job. You're going to keep your promise right"

Mad placed his hand on the guild masters forehead.

"2 weeks without sleep, sleep now little solder"

"And when I wake up you'll reword me right"

Mad's answer was clear and cold

"No you will not"

The guild master paused.

"No I won't be reworded?"

Madqness smiled to him self

"No, you won't wake up. We don't need any loss ends"

He crushed the guild masters head into the ground, and simply left the guild hall, He placed his hand on the wall and let the moon light surround his hand then blasted it out his hand. The whole bottom floor of the guild crumbled, the rest of the guild hall fell down and inwards

"Yes" Mad thought to himself "soon everything will be dust"


	4. Chap 4, Misuteru

**AN: Hey sorry I missed last week I had three exams in one week… two of them at the same time, anyway I hope you enjoy **

**-aaaaaaaasomeonestolemyspacebar- **

Misuteru was a small city. Governed and run completely by Zuki's brother. Despite its size the city had always stood proud. A quickly growing place that had next to no crime rates. The place was beautiful.

That was 2 weeks ago. Now Zuki walked through the city streets. He has been there for 5 minutes. Wisteria is trailing behind him. Even Zuki can't think of anything to say, he is perfectly silent and running his hands over the wood of the buildings. The now splinted, burnt out, and destroyed wood. The city had burned. The city had been reaped of its life. The city had been cut in 3. The third they were in was the rout Zuki new. This third had been destroyed, burnt down. The wood creaked and crumbled. Zuki knelt down. His hand resting on a burnt out corpse.

No one had known this was happening. On the way into the town even Zuki had to unlock his 7th inner lock and use his magic to break the spell incasing the city. The spell made it seem as if the city was fine and undamaged. Even now Zuki was aware that he'd only broken a third of the spell. The third of the spell that had encompassed the burnt out broken wreck witch he has found since. The third with the red spores falling from the sky.

Zuki and Wisteria walked through the streets again. This city was dead. But what concerned them more was simply this, there were next to no bodies. A whole guild. No a whole city wiped out and there were no bodies and those they did find where either one of two things. Burnt, cannibalised or missing there head. Zuki shuddered and pushed his way to where he knew he'd find the answer. His brother's guild hall in the centre of the city.

**-Hey would you mind I'm changing my font here, ****Stupid Font perverts-**

The 5'9 woman collapsed against the side of a building in Misuteru and cursed her luck and clutched her guardian fury guild mark on her neck. Where it had touched her. Its normally black colour faded slightly, the silver hues now a grimy green. She was coved in sweet. Her thick ebony hair sticking to her skin. Her diamond eyes faded. Her breath coming in quick pants. The feeling of burning and freezing all coming at once. She silently cursed her luck.

"ANDROMEDA, DAMN IT ANDROMEDA WHERE ARE YOU" Andromeda lifted her head and slide down the wall. Her legs losing their strength to hold her up. She tried to call out but couldn't find the strength to even do that.

'I was careless' was all she could think to herself while cradling her right arm stearing at the white lighting scar that curled around it and up to her shoulder. She could see the dark green mark on her arm. Where it had touched her. She could still hear them moving around.

The slime that in cased those things was already starting to form on her staining her whit tank top covering her black harem styled pants. Another gut ranching cough went through her body causing more red gunk to come up her throat.

She steered at her arm in disbelieve. All this from one just touching her. When they got her they thought the man was mad. She felt a third of the spell around the town shatter when they first arrived. This causing a weakness in their third they used it to break though. What awaited them was horrible. All the wood in this part of the town had rotted. Slime trails everywhere. A man had run up to them. Said that it was too late for him. Just like her his skin was sweeting lodes and a slimy appearance seemed to have taken him. He looked desperate and simply stated this. Don't let them touch you. The he ran away again.

They had wondered what they meant. A dozen of them standing there. Clocked in green slime. They'd lurched towards them, moaning in pain. And there at the front was the one who'd warned them now the same as them. They ran. The green spores falling down upon them. As they ran more and more of them arrived and gave chase. Reaching out begging for help. And her and the two others ran.

They'd had to split up and she thought she was safe. Not feeling one grab her numb and scared right arm until it had another had on her neck. She broke free and ran. But now she was like this. She let out another rattling cough. She wished Helios was here think He'd know what to do.

She saw the girl run round the corner and see her.

'Oh at least Lilith is safe' She thought to herself.

Lilliths blood red eyes widened at the sight of Andromeda. The white dragon scales under her eyes gleaming in the sunlight. Her hunny blond hair with its white tips a mess from running to long. Her Green and blue sleeveless vest grimy. It was obvious one had got a hand on her back but not her skin. The black trench coat she was famed for wearing was gone. It had been grabbed by one of those things and she had to abandon it or be dragged into the squirming mash of bodies.

"SERIA" She shouted for her sister.

She was there in a second. Racing around the corner her hair the same as her sisters but her eyes a shining golden and the scales under her right eye a dark red. The green bandana that normally sat around her hair was gone as well as a part of her hair was no much shorter than it used to be Her red jumper was smeared with slim covering the guardian fury guild mark of the two wings and the sword. The hood had been ripped off. The red guild mark on the back of her neck still exposed.

She looked down at Andromeda. Zipped off her jumper reviling the blue guardian fury t-shirt underneath.

"Wrap her in this and carry her and no matter what you do don't let her skin touch yours"

"But, but where can we go" Her sister replied

"The guild hall. This place is cut into three. And that's at the centre of it. Maybe it's safe there. A little safe haven."

Her sister nodded and picked up Andromeda in her sisters jacket. And started running for the centre of the city. The guild hall.

**-AAAAAA SOME ONE STOLE MY LOWER CASE-**

Zuki finely reached the guild hall. The whole guild once sturdy and a pillar of justice was now crumbling around them. Zuki stepped in carefully, avoiding the rubble and boneless corpses. They looked like they'd tried to fight but he knew what this was. A mass slaughter. The guild hall was littered with bodies. The most distinguished part of these bodies was the lack of bones. He recognised the guild mark straight away. This really was his brother's guild.

"His body isn't here ya know. I already checked"

Zuki's head snapped towards the voice. Kenshi was leaning against the wall his eyes faced downwards. He stood up straight slowly, saying slightly as he stood there.

"I already checked. Found a large pool of his blood on the floor over there and in the hole in the wall. Too much of his blood for him to of survived but, think they took the body"

"So" Zuki replied slowly "His really dead then." Zuki's eyes filled with grief. It disappeared less than a second later.

"He was weak. Pathetic. HOW DERE HE LOSS. DISGRACING THIS FAMILY WITH HIS WEAKNESS" Zuki grabbed a table and swung it throwing it forward at Kenshi. A dark aura appeared around Kenshi. Much like it does around Zuki but much stronger. The table disintegrated before it hit him. Kenshi was in front of Zuki before Zuki could even react. Grabbing Zuki's face he flung him across the room.

Zuki smashed though lines of tables. Before flipping mid-air and landing on his feet. He let loss all his locks letting the full ferocity of his magic strength free.

Wisteria gasped, letting all her magic out at the same time to stop her body being destroyed the sheer force of magic radiating off of Zuki. She was still crushed to the ground by the force of Zuki's power.

All the power started to circulate around Zuki's fist which had no become un-see able behind the swirling darkness around it.

Zuki extends his arm out would. All the dark energy intensifying and condensing into a black orb in the palm of his hand.

"Ankoku" Is all Zuki shouts before it fires at Kenshi.

Kenshi doesn't react until it's just about to hit him, He quickly lifts his hand catching the ball of darkness before moving faster than Zuki can trace and slamming Zuki's own spell into Zuki's rib cage.

Zuki's eyes shot open and the only sound he could make was a gargling mess before he shot backwoods off his feet. Before he could hit the wall behind him Kenshi was there again, this time foot raised. He brought it down into Zuki's Head. Smashing it into the ground and cutting Zuki's flight short. Zuki laid there in pain unable to move. Kenshi knelt down and simply said

"Don't get cocky. I am still miles above you. You're still nothing more than the kid I took under my wing 2 years ago. And you. Your still damn week. Don't presume your any match for me yet. And don't get pissy at me. It's your family that's pathetic. Not mine"

He stood up and calmly stated

"You're still only the third. No match for the first"

This time it was Wisteria who spoke up

"What do you mean third and first?" Kenshi turned round

"Isn't it obvious?... Third strongest Wizard saint. Well ex wizard saint in his case" He stated pointing to Zuki. Then to him self

"And me the strongest wizard saint" He smiled at the girl. I suggest you leave quickly. The wave of sickness is almost here. I believe its fallowing three. Leave though the bone lands, if you can manage that while helping Zuki escape I'll tell you what I know. Oh you'll have to carry him. His spine is on the verge of shattering so be gentle"

He turned and looked at Zuki

"Zuki, you've gotten week. I didn't train you to get your spine broken so easily. See you on the other side"

He was gone before any one could say anything else.

**-What do you want with a line like me?-**

Lilith was running as hard as she could. They could see the Guild hall in the distance. The few people who had collected behind them, moaning in pain. Reaching for help. There contact all that was needed to spread the sickness that had already claimed Andromeda.

She looked down at Andromeda in her arms. Carrying her bridle style. The green slime the others had. That had started seeping out her skin had stopped. But her fever was high.

The Man seemingly appeared in fount of her then, by the guild hall's doors. He looked at them

"Thank Zeref it was her that got infected, look after her she's survived this sickness once before she'll do it again."

Both the sisters steered at the man.

"Okay" Seria spoke up "Okay who are you and who's Zeref" The man smiled.

"My name is Kenshi and you of all people demon dragon should know who Zeref is. The god of dark and demon magic."

Seria flinched

"How do you know my magic?" The man just smiled.

"If you want to live id suggest leaving though the bone fields" He said pointing towards the third part of the city

Then he was gone again.

The sister's looked at each other confused. Their heads snapped towards the guild hall doors as the smashed open. They watched the girl walk out carrying the unconchos and beaten body on her back walk out. She froze as she sew them then her eyes flickered the guild mark on Seria's t-shirt. She visibly relaxed and called over to them.

"Hey, you part of guardian fury right?"

The girls nodded

"I'm part of dynamo fortress. My names Wisteria, this is Zuki." The girls looked at her and Zuki.

"I'm Seria, my sisters Lillith" They heard the first of the groans and the first of the sickness coved people turn round the corner

Lillith looked at them and spoke up

"And we need to leave right now" Carefully adjusting Andromeda she took off running in the direction the man had pointed. Her sister and Wisteria following just behind.

**-#line-**

**AN: So what ya think, please review and say and also chapters questions**

**Is Kenshi on there side or not**

**What does Kenshi know**

**Leave ya opinions in the review…**

**-Proudhollow out-**


	5. Chap 5, Misuteru part 2

The three girls ran away from the horde of lumbering sickness, each person within it leaving a trail of there deadly poisonous slime. Every now and then the sickness would claim another and drop down dead. The rest in the horde of sickness would just step over them. There constant wailing becoming loader. The horde wailing and moaning. Desperate cries of help emitting from there mouths as they reached out. Asking for help. Begging for a cure that none of the girls had while they raced though the unfamiliar streets. The buildings striped down to the timbers. The bones of the houses left bear for all to see

**-RAAWWRRRR-**

Andromeda stirid slightly, her head hurt so much and they where moving so fast, all the scenery was blearing past. The buildings where so different to he ones in the third they entered in. The wood almost bleached to pure whiteness. Boneless skeleton lay in heaps. Her stomach lurched. At which point she vomited down the back of before quickly passing out.

"EWWW" Lillith exclaimed, "you know that doesn't wash out girl"

Her sister glanced over at her sister her eyes wide. Quickly she stopped in front of her sister and all but kicked Andromeda out of her sisters hands and used her jacket to wipe of as much of the vomit as she could

"What the hell? Why'd you do that sis?" Lillith exclaimed. Her sister looked up. After running for hours she was clearly worn out.

"That man or Kenshi as Wisteria seems to think it was said that she's immune. Not us. She's probably infected and that" She pointed at the remains of the vomit "Is the quickest way to get infected."

"They've stopped following us or we've lost them" Came a simple statement from Wisteria ho even after hours of caring Zuki and running still wasn't even short of breath.

"There must be some kind of danger here. One unique to each third. The one that you guys was in was sickness. Here im not sure. Be careful" She trudged on though the city.

The other girls watched her. Breathlessly Lillith picked up her friend again and they fallowed after the determined girl.

**-dragon line goes rawr-**

Madqness walked round a third of the town. The bone white buildings creaking under the pressure. A man was approaching from the other side. His sword held sheathed in his hand.

"Kenshi the strongest wizard saint, right?" Kenshi laughed

"Yes you would be but if you don't mind me asking… Who the fuck are you and what did you want here"

"Kenshi… we both know we already know that. It's the true reason you took out Zuki in such a way. But it wont work. And the name is Madqness Amadeus Doomsday. You already knew that though" Madqness smiled then flexed his mussels raising his arms as he did so.

Kenshi smiled and walked past the man and sighlently whispered

"There's only one person one this earth tat could bring Doomsday, and its not you" He presided to sit on a rock.

"And if you don't mind im gunna wait for her to emerge from the cit of 3 hells"

Madqness smiled and sat next to the Kenshi

"yes my friends did a right number on this town, oh your gunna love what one of them made out of bones" Kenshi pulled out a bottle of sake and after taking a drink offered it to Madqness

"Yes I bet I will"

Both the men continued watching the city

**-Dragon tamer line goes, It's me boy-**

The girls trudged though the town. Trying to cover as much distance as possible

"We must be near the edge now" Lillith stated exhausted "How have you still got this much energy" She asked gesturing to Wisteria. Wistria just chose one of the lines Zuki used at the counsel when accused of making so much destruction

"Maybe if you guys where more then a couple of weaklings you'd be more used to it."

Lillith bristled in anger but her sister just ignored the comment. Lillith began speaking up but was quickly silenced by Weistra holding her hand up and freezing on the spot.

"Its been broken" Weistra replied

"Okay then… what has?" Seria asked

"The life and death balance. The balance of Yin and Yang. Its not right its been tempted to one side."

Then they heard the roar

She hid Zuki in an enclave as the roaring got closer. The row of buildings in front of them started to vibrate, as did the ground. They collapsed. Every one there took a step back. The skeleton in front of them should not be able to move. It should be stuck, and unable to move of the spot where it fell. And that spot should be unknown to everyone. After all no one knew where the skeletons of these beasts are. The skeleton roared again.

"Run" Was Weistra's simple order "I can distract it and lead it away, then come back and get Zuki and meet you girls outside. Iv got the best chance on this."

"WHAT" Lillth exclaimed but we cant leave you to fight that" A mixture of white and black auras started curling around Weistra as she broke her four magic locks"

"I said run… I got this" Seria grabbed her sisters shoulder and pulled her away from Weistra until her and her sister while carrying Andromeda where running away from the Sean. Running away from Weisria who was reading her self to fight the skeleton.

The skeleton of a dragon.

**-LINELINELINELINELINELINE-**

**A/N: Hey hoped ya like. If any one can tell me what film I watched today just from reading this chapter then I'll give an hounery mention to them next chapter (by the way the film is absolutely fantastic) **

**Reviews are greatly appreciated hoped ya enjoyed**

**~Proudhollow out~**


	6. Chap 6, Misuteru part 3

Madqness and Kenshi sat by the edge of the city waiting for the small crew of mages to appear and leave. They both heard the dragons roar. Kenshi stood and steered into the city until he saw the dragons form as it slowly stood towering over the buildings around it. Madqness smiled behind him.

"That" Madness stated pointing at the beast "Is the pet project of two of my men" Kenshi watched the beast as it focused on a target within the city and hoped that whoever was in there. Whether it be Wisteria or the Hikasi sisters or hell even Zuki. That no matter who they where, they ran. He knew none of them could beet that beast.

**-Smene stle my key-**

Wisteria watched the skeleton dragon focus on her. She drew her two swords. Her blades of yin and yang reddy to react. Th dragon swept with its claw and she simply jumped over and slashed down with the black blade. The blade that added death to her opponent. It hit the dragons claws and she smiled. Happy that she'd already defeated the beast she turned waiting for it to crumble. The dragons claws grew bigger. She swore inwardly as it swung again. If adding death made it stronger adding life should weaken it. She repeated her earlier move as it swung this time hitting with her white blade, her blade that added life. The dragons claws grow bigger again. She swore again.

The dragon growled in rage and swung again forcing Wisteria to doge again and de-summon her swords. The dragons attack destroyed all the buildings in its path reviling Zuki's prone form. Wisteria frowned knowing that if she stayed here then Zuki would be put in danger. She grabbed the two swords off of Zuki's back knowing that these swords wouldn't increase the dragons power but she could fight with them. She smiled before distracting the dragon again and slowly started leading the dragon away from Zuki.

What started as a slow move turned into a fall sprint though the streets as the dragon destroyed everything in its path. She quickly dived right as the dragons claws plunged downwards to where she'd been and as it did she quickly channelled her power and landed pointing at the claw before shouting

"Yin and Yang: LEACH"

Vines sprung from the ground warping them self s around the dragons claw as it did more vines split off the original steam and implanted themselves in the dragons bone and slowly started to leach the magic of the dragon and drain it away. The dragon roared and attempted to pull away but Wisteria quickly used leach 3 more times adding to the vines that secured the beast to the ground. It roared again and lashed its head forward attempting to simply tear into the young female mage with its teeth. The female reacted quickly, jumping over the dragons head with a flip and kicking downwards as hard as she could forcing the dragons head downwards an inch and making it touch the ground. As soon as the head hit the ground she used leach several more times, this time securing the dragons head to the ground and smiled. The kill was hers and she had it trapped. She didn't understand why people struggled with them as she positioned her self to sever the dragon skeletons skull.

The dragons tail wiped round attempting to smash the female. She jumped backwards and watched as the dragon pulverised its own neck, Chips of bone flying in all directions but the bone was only damaged not broken. The beast hailed in pain before swinging again, this time it smashed into the ground where the vines where erupting from and smashing them in the progress. Its claw now free it slashed though the other vines freeing it's self before it turned towards Wisteria again

"Great" She mumbered "Time for round two then"

**-Don't worry I found my O key again-**

Lillith and Seria ran and ran. Both directly aware that they had left that girl from Dynamo Fortress to fight that dragons skeleton all by her self. They kept sprinting both already exhausted from the days advents. They could see the edge of the city and burst outwards into the small clearing before the forest started. Kenshi stood there and smiled.

"Good to see you two, well three made it" He stated gesturing towards the pair and there injured guild member whom they where carrying.

"But where's the other two. Zuki and his prodigy" The two girls looked at each other.

"Well we got split up. This skeleton of a dragon turned up and Wisteria told us to run as she hid Zuki and we ran while she. She got reddy to fight the damn thing." Admitted the two girls

"What? Kenshi shouted and made to run into the forest only to be stopped by Madqness who stepped into his way.

"Sorry Kenshi. There its play thing now. Never take a dragons toy away from it and besides. You thought I was gunna let any of you or your little crew escape here" And with that he attacked. Landing a solid hit straight to Kenshi's face sending him sailing backwards.

"Now face me strongest mage. Face me and see that you are only the strongest of the weak."

**-So many line breaks needed-**

Zuki lay in the alleyway. Still able to watch every thing happening around him but unable to move thanks to his snapped spine. He damned his old master for breaking it for the second time this year and layed there in pain waiting for his own apprentice to come back after finishing her fight with the damn dragon skeleton.

He noticed a woman's shape walking towards him and thought to him self that Wisteria must already be finished with her fight.

It was only when this woman spoke that he realised no. This was not Wisteria at all.

**-LIIINNEEEE BRREEAAKKK-**

Wisteria dodged yet another attack from the dragon as it struck again and quickly ran up its form attempting to cut though its bones again to no prevail. After jumping off the back she had only second to turn and block the tail with Zuki's swords as it attempted to crush her. After it lifted its ail again she quickly rain underneath it and jumped grabbing hold of its rib cage and swinging inside of the skeletal beast. The beast roared at anger of being unable to reach its pray and started to smash its own rib cage in an attempted to get to her, She quickly used her position to run partially up one of the ribs and grab a hold of the spine swinging herself on top of the beast and landing on the spine again as she watched the dragon flail its own tail caught in its ribcage. It eventually pulled it free breaking many of its own ribs in the progress.

She waited for the dragon to react again as it swung its tail at her. She blocked again with the blades but this time was thrown of the dragons back by the force of the attack. She turned and stabbed Zuki's sword into a wall of a building to slow her decent. She landed harshly before roiling back onto her feet and charging again. The dragon smashed her out of the air with a flick of its claws and watched as the building she collided with crumbled.

A sudden burst of magical energy erupted from the building and it started to dissipate around her as she slowly emerged from the building her eyes now pure black. She moved much faster then before as her fist smashed into dragon she screamed.

"Q_UA_K_E_" The dragon was lifted off its feet as it flew backwards smashing to rows of buildings behind it as it landed. The area around where the dragon had been crumbled and feel into a seemingly endless pit as Wisteria cleared it easily. She landed on the downed beasts back.

"_Yi_n an_d Ya_ng mag_ic: ri_ft _and destruction ma_gic _qu_ake _com_bine" Wisteria started floating upwards as well as all the broken wood bone and rock fragments around her. A Massive amount of energy formed around her fist as everything shot downwards and she smashed her fist into the dragons neck bone. The dragons whole neck disappeared while the shock wave sent the dragon blasting downwards into the pit the quake had caused.

Wisteria landed on the ground at the edge of the hole her whole body shuddering in rejection of the magic she just used. She throw up the effect of the magic type already having an effect on her body. She shuddered ashamed that she'd been forced to use her destruction magic and started to make her way back to Zuki.

**-AAAAAAAAAA MORE CHAPTER AAAAAAAAAA-**

Kenshi block another of Mad's kicks but felt his arm fracture as he did so and found him self wondering how a man can be quite so powerful without using any magic. He himself didn't dare use even a tenth of his magic strength scared that it would kill the girls, all of whom had been beaten and knocked unconscious at the beginning of this fight.

Mad was toying with him. He knew that but there was nothing he could do but try to protect the three behind him. He blocked another kick and this time felt his arm snap before mad tackle him to the ground and landed on him and wailed on his face with several punches before picking him up onto his solders and power bombing him into the dirt. Before he could get another shot off however mad was kicked aside by Wisteria who stood by Kenshi's side, Zuki on her shoulders Madqness looked up and laughed.

"ahh my little purple eyed wonder I guess I'll take my leave now" Wisteria frowned at the use of Purple eyed wonder regarding her but kept silent watching the man wearily.

"After all I think i'll make you my 18th wife"

"WHAT" Wisteria exclaimed "Nu uhh never gunna happen" Madqness smiled back at the girl

"Of course it will after all I like your fire. And Kenshi you better rush home little boy or I may turn your city into one like this. Oh the fun us two are gunna have." And with that he left and the small group of mages watched him. Knowing that none of them even at full strength where a match for this man of madness.

**-YAAAY LAST LINE BREAK OF CHAPTER-**

**A/N: helllo I really hope ya ll liked the chapter and I apologise for my spelling and gramer... its still really terrible.**

**I also want to apologise for this chapter taking so long.. every time I sat down to type it an electrical storm started so yeah.**

**Anyway the film I watched before writing the last chapter was how to train your dragon 2 which ****Nanami Dragneel**** got right so watch out for an appearance from she next chapter.**

**I apologise that some peoples OC's have taken so long to appear but I'm introducing a load more next chapter. Sorry about that and please review. **


	7. Chap 7, fight at frozen sea

**Hey sorry I havnt posted in a little but im back now... from now on im only uploading once every two weeks cos im starting a second story. Also sorry if my spelling is worse then usuall im exhausted at this point cos its damn late. Please enjoy and please review**

**-And-here-we-go-**

The guild master strode calmly. Talking quietly in her office to the council member. At 5'1 SHE didn't seem threatening but no one truly messed with the 39 year old guild master. Asiu had hair that was pulled back into a single short pony tail. Her piercing green eyes watching the member of the council carefully.

"so as stated before there's been repeated reports that there's a small group of mages making a b-line for this guild from the Misuteru region.. it seems that it contains 1 male and one female. Between them there carrying 3 females and another male" The council member stated calmly

"Additionally the Misuteru region from witch there travailing from has since been condemned and is now quarantined to try and stop the.. natural disaster... from spreading." The council member finished his messege and turned to leave but Asiu garbed his arm before he could leave

"Ya know I have a little blood magic... your pulse increased. What did you lie about?"

"look just.. it wasn't a natural disaster okay... a large amount of magic has warped the area" answers the council member nervously while shuffling under Asiu's glare

Asiu let go of his arm

"better" was all she said before turning her back on the man dismissing him

The council member left quickly. Glade to be away from the guild master.

Asiu watched the man carefully and as soon as he had left she quickly called for Flare. Flare quickly entered the office. Her flaming red hair pulled up into a pony tail and her sapphire eyes sparkling slightly as she ran in. Her light blue v neck allowing some of her belly to be shown and her sleeves only going down to her elbows. She wore denim jeen shorts as well as black boots with bukkels around the top over her knee high shorts. Her black belt around her waist finished the picture.. the only thing missing was her jacket witch she left in the other room.

Flare smiles at the guild master knowing that respect was needed here. Her back straight as her eyes darted around the room analysing everything.

"Flare we have injured on the way we need to be ready. Please set up the infirmary and get ready to help them. Oh and move Daniels to the back, we may be an orphanage as well as a guild hall but we don't need them around swearing men when it can be avoided" Flair nodded to masters instructions and rushed off to comply while the guild master went to the main room to inform the others.

Asiu stood on top of the balcony over hanging the rest of the guild hall / orphanage and called out to the children and the remanding guild members.

"Within the next few hours we will be joined be 6 mages. Four of this mages seem to be injured. We must be polite to them and gentle with them. No one is allowed in the infirmary until I say so. If someone is injured someone will fetch me and I will tend to them. That is all"

**-liiinnneeeeee-**

Less then an hour latter the door to frozen sea burst open

"ASIU, damn it, YOU IN HERE" Asiu ran down to the door seeing Kenshi calling for her. In his arms was Andromeda. Next to him was Wisteria who was carrying Lillith and Seria in one arm each and Zuki strapped to her back. Asiu ran down to them gave them the quick once before ordering them to the infirmary

"Just drop them anywhere so I me and flare here can take a look at them" She turned around quickly when she heard the load thump that had been Wisteria dropping the two girls so that they landed on the floor in a heap before carefully taking Zuki off her back and laying him out carefully on one of the infirmary beds and taking Andromeda out of Kenshis arms and dumping her onto the other two girls. Kenshi thanked her before laying in an infirmary bed himself. Asiu sighed at the man and slapped at his chest

"those beds are for the patients not for your lazy a-" She was interrupted by Kenshi screaming in pain. She quickly drew her hand back and slowly sliced his shirt open.. all around his upper body where bandages.. all soaked though with blood and at some places his ribs showing though where they had broken though his skin.

"Dear Zeref" Asiu cursed

"You carried that girl here with your ribs like this?!" Kenshi just smiled before grimacing and sighing.

"There was a reason she brought 3 of them instead of only two.. I couldn't handle more then one."

"Flare, I want you to heal kenshi here and then I want you to he-WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO HIS SPINE?" Screamed Asiu seeing the state of Zukis shattered spine for the first time. Kenshi let out a rattling laugh and simply muttered.

"I did, it had to be done" Asiu frowned at the an but he grabbed her wrist.

"This town is my home old friend, please, its about to be attacked by the same person who did this to me. He didn't even use magic... we have a few hours at most and Wisteria here is the only one of us in any form to fight. Please, be careful. Asiu looked down at the man and nodded before living him to flare and returning to the main room to show Wisteria the guild hall/ orphanage.

**-excuse me I'm cooking-**

A girl with pink her poked her head in though the infirmary doors and Asiu's head snapped round from where she was still helping Flare try to arrange Kenshi's ribs into a fixable condition.

"WHAT do you want Nanami? I told you we where NOT to be interrupted" The girl whimpered at the guild master before slowly muttering

"Theres.. theres someone at the door, there crying for help but we're under lock down so I thought I had better ask for you" The guild masters eyes soften

"You did the right thing sweety i'm sorry for getting mad. Flare finish up for me here and heal him as quick as you can. We may need you again soon" She pulled off her operating gloves and left the room.

"Tashiyasha! Stand on the balcony... get reddy to barrage the enemy if need be" A girl with pale skin and ice white hair quickly climbed up to the top of her balcony, her green eyes with specks of greens getting reddy for the person banging on the other side of the door. Getting reddy for incoming battle she tied her blue bow into her hair wearing light blue eye shadow and heavy mascara she often stode out in a crowd. Her white t-shirt making her elbow length blue gloves stand out. She wore a short blue skirt with black lass attached. The lace reaching her feet which she wore blue school shoes, She got reddy to defend the guild/ orphanage

"Elizabetta, take the kids into the back. Its your job to defend them" A 19 year old with long wavy silver hair.. the tips dyed blue, pink and mint green kept in a bun and slight bangs over her stunning green eyes. At 5'7 and 58 KG she looked delicate. The younger children liked her and normally loved playing with her long blue scarf often giggling at the icy blue butterfly's on it. She wore a dark blue hakama with a black miniskirt and leggings as well black high heeled boots. She quickly ushered all the kids to a safer area of the guild hall and got ready.

" Wisteria Be prepared to fight. We don't know what's been chasing this man but we have to be reddy" Asiu gave the order to the girl as they both got reddy to face what's coming.

The door opened slowly and a man quickly walked inside. The two mage's backed up quickly keeping in front of him and letting him enter.

"oh god. Oh Zeref thank you. There where these things chasing me and I thought thed caught me and then I got here and you let me in and... oh god thank you" Asiu smiled at the man's explanation. Wisteria who ever stood there frowning at the man

"Did someone die neer you.. I sense more death then living from you" Wisteria asked solemnly still getting reddy to fight.

"And how did you get away?" Asiu added in, eyeing Wisteria suspiciously

"What do you mean?.. I didn't get away" He offered no explanation but stepped put Asiu at the same time.

Asiu gasped and toke a step back. The entire back half of his head was missing. Noting the guild masters reaction Wisteria intimidatly summoned her Yin and yang blades but wasn't quick enough as the man lunged at her. Wisteria ducked under the punch and quickly sliced the man passing him as she did, she only grunted when she saw the gaping whole where the back of his head should have been and spun to slice again. She stood straight waiting for the man to fall. Instead his shoulders hunched. They sew his back ripple and more mussels grow. He turned around and punched. Wisteria dropped to the floor and rolled. Dispelling her swords as she did and grabbing Zuki,s swords from where she'd put them in the corner. At the same time Asiu slammed her palms into the man's chest 3 times before ducking under the punch and extending a leg to sweep the man off his feet and connecting the bass of her hands and slamming both into the man's chest. A shock wave slammed though the room as the man flew into the celling before crumbling back down and landing in a heap.

The man got up again despite his shattered arm and lunged at the guild master again. His arm never made it as Wisteria sliced though it, the severed limb landing on the floor before she sliced again cutting the man in half. This time he stayed down. The man's body quickly turned rotten before them, parts of flesh striped away till a half decomposed corpse lay before them.

Asiu and Wisteria stode there looking at the body.

"Well at least that's over" Asiu smiled.

"um not exactly. I'm yin and yang and that makes me damn good sensor of life and death. He has a particular feeling to him. And there's a mass of it coming to us now"

Asiu let out a small sigh as the first person turned round and walked though the door holding a sword. Both the mage's jump into action Wisteria blocking the sword while Asiu spun spun and slammed her foot into the man's throat. Another shock wave went though the room and the man flew back wade into two more who had walked though the door. All 3 got up

"damn it, That should have been able to kill any mortl" Asiu muttered. Wisteria looked up

"Maybe teats it, maybe there not mortal. The two mages paused for a moment before turning and charging the increasing amount of attackers.

"Tashiyasha, raining ice isn't gunna work, back one of the overs up instead or get ya ass down here" Asiu called out. Tashiyasha quickly jumped the railing and turned before screaming

"ICE ARROW" Several of the attackers where sent flying but then got up again despite being pin cossioned by arrows.

"ice beam" She tried again and several of the men froze. And stayed frozen. However after 5 minutes they started moving again. The 3 woman re doubled there effects but even giving it there all the attackers started getting past and pushing them back. And none of them noticed the man sneak past them and head towards the children.

**-Good luck results day people-**

Elizabetta was sitting with the children getting them to sing so they couldn't here the violence out side. There door shut solid and a layer of ice over the entrance for good measure. So now she sang. She'd never seen the master fight all out but she knew that she'd protect those kids and that nothing could get past her. Thats why she wasn't expecting the door to turn to dust. Or fr any one to be strong enough to kick though her ice that easily. The man kicked her across the room before she could turn to face him and she landed in a heap. The man kicked her into the wall just from the position she was in. Elizabetta clayed there struggling to breath.

The man circled the room and drew his jagged sword before slicing down at the children.

"ICE MAKE ICE SHILD" Elizabetta throw her self in front of the blade her ice shield up but the mans sword carved though it with little resistance and sliced deep into her arm. Elizabetta let out a scream of pain as the man smiled and dragged the blade across bringing more screams from the girl. He pulled the blade out and went to struck again only to find his leg cut out. He turned around to see the pink haired girl holding a re-equip blade already aiming to hit his leg again. The man turned around and kicked the 11 year old girl into the wall. He looked up for a second.

"damn it. Messige is delved.. Hey girl we strike again in 3 days. But we could take you all any time." The man stated before turning to leave.

Elizabetta rushed to Nanami (the pink haired girl's) side.

"who the hell are you?" She screamed after the man. All he did was point to a body by the door way. On it was engraved simply was Diagoni Tuifia.

"and what messge did your man deliver?" This time he didn't answer

**-One last line-**

Within the infirmary mad drooped the unconscious form of flare, Both her arms crushed and her legs ruined. He walked calmly over to Kenshi, And simply engraved a time and 8 words into the mans arm with a knife. Before leaving, all of the attackers leaving with them. The battle completely over.

They found flare five minutes latter. And after that they found Kenshi and read his arm, it simply stated

7:30

One weak from now

Insanity will be released


End file.
